Cellulose is the most abundant polymer in nature. In cellulose, each glucose unit includes three OH groups. Since most of OH groups may generate hydrogen bonds, cellulose forms stable crystal structure, and high bonding force may be formed between celluloses. Further, cellulose is a natural biomass material, and has a heat-resistant, high toughness and other advantages, so that it is widely used in composites.
However, general polyolefin polymers are oleophilic materials having low surface energy. The polyolefin polymers have low polarity, and the interface force between the polyolefin polymers and the hydrophilic plant fiber material are not easy to be formed. Therefore, it is not conducive to manufacturing the composite having cellulose for mechanical reinforcement.